I'm a a WHAT?
by DigiDigiGirl
Summary: A girl from the normal world ends up in Hetalia, she's rather bothered by the fact everyone is batshit crazy with a side order of nuts... not to mention creepy... includes OC, don't like don't read. No yaoi, sorry fangirls.
1. I've got mail!

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ONLY MY OC. I'm sorry for any mistakes about countries or anything like that, if I get to OOC just tell me cause truth be told I haven't actually watched a lot of it, just Hetalia World series up to episode 6 and some funny stuff on youtube but I really liked it and did some research and then I wanted to write a story. Thanks for the reviews, i'll work harder and try to make this better!

-DigiDigiGirl

* * *

><p>I NEVER though it would work but here I am. You might be wondering what i'm talking about. I'm sitting here in the middle of a world conference and you may be thinking "wow, that must be awesome"... well... it isn't. Everyone is shouting all the time and some are even getting violent; it's rather frightening but hey, boys will be boys. Not only am I at a worlds conference i'm stuck at THE worlds conference in Hetalia! That's right and right now i've got Italy crying on my shoulder, America trying to prove he's a "hero" and Russia who wants me to "become one" not to mention all the other pests. How did I get here do you ask? Well i'll tell you... this is how my life became full of impossible odds. It all began when I clicked...<p>

* * *

><p>"Meet Hetalia..." I whispered quietly and continued to scroll down the page I had clicked on. It was stupid but I had just gotten into Hetalia and wanted to know more. I mean i'd even made my own character even though I don't know much about the culture but I did know some languages thank god so I guess it was ok. Anyway I was scrolling down when I noticed a bit that said about filling out a form to meet the characters; I thought it'd be fun so I filled it out and it was basically asking me to make a custom character which was easy since I already had one. Once I finished it up I turned my laptop off and prepared for bed and headed for the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and saw a 18 year old with average height for a young lady; long brownblond that fell straight to mid-back and dull blue eyes that reminded me of the sea reflecting a cloudy sky; a pale face with a few freckles stared back at me. I looked so normal, so average... that slightly annoyed me since I didn't want to look the same as everyone else; I hated following the crowd. With a huff (like that of a little kid might I add) I proceed to brush my teeth before heading to bed.

"Uh, the sun!" I shouted angrily in quick Russian whipping my arms around and ending up trangled in the sheets and flopping onto the floor with a loud thud that people in China probably heard, along with a colourful array of language.

"Uh... I gotta sssstttttoooopppp doing that!" groaning loudly from the sunlight that shone into my eyes, the thump on the ground and the fact my days always began this way. You'd think I was used to it by now. "Ah, well, i'm up now, might as well get ready-" slowly looking over at the alarm clock in my average looking room "-at 5 o'clock in the morning... great." but I got up anyway and had a quick shower and brush of teeth before dressing in my usual cloths, a baggy white shite with blue jeans and trainers... i'm totally a tomboy. Slowly I turned to my laptop, giving it "the look" (you know, that look that makes people think your crazy) whilst I put a toothpick in my mouth, don't know why put I liked putting toothpicks in my mouth which is kinda what people do with pencils. Stalking over to it I logged on and checked my mail...

"Yes, I did it!" screaming I hopped across my room like a nutter before settling back down to read more of my email. Apparently I had won and was being given the chance to go to some conference to meet the crew of Hetalia and all I had to do is click "yes" or "no".

"Of course i'm gonna say yes!" came the reply whilst I quickly clicked on the yes button. I waited... waited... still... waited... yes! A reply and so quickly to. Delighted I read though it, a confused look upon my face which turned to anger as I muttered under my breath "No way... Kath you've just been buggered." I spoke to myself as I slammed my laptop closed in a fit of anger. It spoke a lot of tosh about actually _going _to the world of Hetalia which is impossible and I had a firm belief that time travel and all the rest would never be possible. Pouting like a little kid I picked up my air rifle and got ready to leave for my weekly practise, not that I was ever going to shoot anything just my mum wanted me to learn it cause she said it would come in handy if I wanted to join the army... yeah... right but it was the only thing I was good at. Upon reaching the door though my head began to spin, the blood rushing to my face and then I collapsed in a heap against my bedroom door and earned a nice bump on the head. God that was gonna hurt in the morning or whenever I woke up, meh, whichever came first.

* * *

><p>I've slightly changed it and hopefully it'll be better if not i'll try again in the next chapter. I might not be able to upload for awhile cause I got exams and college all that jazz. Bye!<p> 


	2. NOTICE

NOTICE

I'm really sorry I haven't updated or anything but i've been really busy (not much of an excuse I know) and I just up and went without a warning. Again I really am sorry that I might have gotten your hopes up readers but I don't think i'll be able to continue as I am far to busy with college and stuff; I really don't have the time. Plus i'm not a very good writer anyway and the story would have gotten boring after awhile.

Sorry to all who wanted to read more but maybe, if we're all lucky, I might be able to continue the story but it is a really big "if" as college is the main point right now. To be frank though, this is probably goodbye.

DigiDigiGirl.


End file.
